


Help Me Touch The Sky

by Passionpire88



Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flynn is dead, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	Help Me Touch The Sky

It had been a year since Flynn had died to sacrifice himself. Princes Rapunzel had accepted her royal responsibilities but her reunion with her parents lacked the luster it would have had with Flynn by her side. A newly crowned queen was to be visiting Rapunzel to be a mentor. It had been her mother's idea. Queen Merida was one of the most “progressive” rulers the world had ever seen. She wasn't married and was a warrior. The kingdom was scandalized but buzzing with anticipation to meet her.

“Hey, it's me again. I miss you. I know it's been a year but I miss you. I brought you flowers. I know you would probably say flowers are kind of a girly thing but...it's kind of a thing since you're-Oh Eugene...I'm sorry.” A single tear fell onto his grave. “I wish we had had more time.” The former blonde whispered as her fingers traced his name on the cold tombstone.

“Princess?” A female voice with a thick accent she had never heard before. Rapunzel turned around.

“Yes?” The woman was pretty. Unruly red curls, matching freckles and beautiful light blue eyes.

“Queen Merida of Dunbroch. Ye mother said ye might be here. So I rode over meself to find ye. It seems I interrupted somethin. I can go.”

Rapunzel felt her face flush. “Did you hear all that?” She asked in a small voice.

“Just the last bit. I can go if ye like. I didn't mean to intrude, yer grace.”

“Your ma-”

“Call me Merida. We're supposed to get along and that means we should be friends to me. So no formalities. It’s Rapunzel right? Bit of a mouthful.”

She smiled. “It kind of is, yeah. And...I-we should go. I lost track of time. I didn't mean to keep you waiting.”

“S’all right. Not a problem. At least you apologize for it. I never did.” The mischievous grin on Merida was charming. The redhead held out her hand. “Shall we?”

Rapunzel wasn't sure why but she felt her heart flutter when their hands touched and her green eyes met the sky blue. “Yes.”

When Merida helped the princess up she didn't think of how good of a grip she had on the smaller, lighter, hand so their noses briefly bumped when Rapunzel stood. “Ahem...I-Uh...Sorry bout that. Guess I don't know me own strength.”

“It's...it's fine.” Was Merida blushing? “You rode here right?”

“I did. Lemme introduce you to Angus.” The queen whistled and a large black Clydesdale galloped into view. “Rapunzel, this is Angus.”

“He's beautiful.” Angus huffed in agreement and Rapunzel giggled. “And confident.” She said before patting his nose. He leaned into her touch and snorted playfully.

“He likes ye.”

“I can tell.”

*****  
“We aren't supposed to leave the palace this late.” Whispered Rapunzel.

“When was the last time ye had a bit of fun, Rapunzel?”

 _"You coming, Blondie?”_ Her eyes narrowed in determination. “I’ll be right out.”

Merida nodded with a surprised smile. “And I'll be waitin.”

The tavern was fun. Rapunzel hadn't had so much fun since...she missed him but her heart was beginning to heal. He would want her to have fun again.

“Ya know...I'm not much a dancer…” Merida said with a playful shoulder bump. “But yer somethin else and I'm glad ye dragged me out there.”

“I could say the same thing for getting me outside.”

“Ye seemed like ye needed a...friend.”

“Well...thank you, Merida.” And then without thinking, Rapunzel kissed the redhead.

“Princess...I-”

“I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! That was completely inappropriate! Here we were talking about being friends and then I go ahead-Mmmph!” Merida kissed her again. “Oh.”

“I didn't mind.” The queen said with a smirk.

“I...Good. That's really good.” Rapunzel felt lighter all of a sudden. Eugene was gone…but that didn't mean her happy ending wasn't.


End file.
